Props for Faith
by Humbly Gone Away
Summary: AU. Set in Modern Day. Katniss Everdeen hates having to partner with somebody for any class who's not her friend. But will faith change all of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I'm so jealous of you Katniss," Prim whispered in her older sister's ear as she braided her hair. The little 11-year old liked to braid her hair, and even though Katniss knew how to braid her long brown waves herself, she allowed her sister to do it just this once. It was the first day of the 10th grade. A special day to some people. Even if Prim was just starting middle school, she adored the fact that Katniss would actually finish school in two years. Then, that would mean more time with her sister. Katniss, however, dreaded it. She was lucky enough that she survived the first few years, sitting alone at lunch with her friend Madge and not speaking a word unless it was related to her participation grade. But by this time, people start to date and if you don't have a boyfriend you're automatically made fun of. "You get to have your prom and wear a pretty dress and meet with your Prince Charming…"

Katniss's nose crinkled at the second thing Prim had to say. The idea of so was such a repulsive idea for her. She didn't want to have a boyfriend because most of the boys at school will break your heart and leave you shattered. What if she actually _fell in love? _

"I don't want that Prim," She replied. The little girl pursed her lips in reply, not saying another word. Prim finished with her hair and let the tress go over her shoulder.

"I want everybody to see how pretty it looks," She beamed. Katniss stood up from the wooden chair and walked over to the mirror in her room. Prim could make the best braids. She watched mother plait Katniss's hair herself, and learned from watching. It was one of the many things she was really good at. All Katniss believed she was good at was archery, and she couldn't wait for the summer to come once again to get her hands on a bow and arrow. She would shock all those boys who teased her with her skills. But for now, it's just paper and pencils. Katniss could deal with that, no matter how boring it is.

Katniss thanked Prim for the braid, got her backpack, and left for school.

**.**

Before she could get to school, she had to stop by the bakery for something to eat. Her mother had given her twenty dollars to purchase anything Mr. Mellark had on sale. Katniss, being the girl she is, didn't buy anything too extravagant. She only bought a loaf of bread, and that was good enough for her. But sometimes, Mr. Mellark gave her an extra loaf for free. She guessed it was because Mr. Mellark and her mother had known each other back then. She looked at her mother's yearbooks and saw his face. That's the only reason for him to do that. And every time she refused the extra loaf, he shook his head and allowed her to have it. At least it was good bread.

This time, however, one of his sons took over the register. He looked like a replica of him, except a bit younger. There was nobody in line, so she guessed she could buy something and leave an hour before school started. Then she could get there earlier than Madge.

"Hi welcome to the Mellark bakery. How may I help you?" The young man had his eyes on the blank counter, fiddling with his fingers. Katniss look over to his name tag and read "Rye". Strange name for anybody else, but ok for a baker's son.

"One loaf of bread please," She demanded as she handed over the money. One loaf was only 2 dollars, but she'd been saving up the change. The young boy went inside the kitchen, and whispered something to his younger brother. The younger boy went deeper into the kitchen so Katniss couldn't see him anymore. She let her eyes wander to the family portrait on the wall. They all seemed to be smiling happily, all except for the mother. Katniss never went in when Mrs. Mellark was around. She's jealous of Mrs. Everdeen, due to the fact she and her husband had dated. And she treats the girls nastily whenever they come by. The girl looked around some more. She realized that was the only picture with her in it. The rest mainly had the boys in them. Smiling and splattering frosting onto their faces.

"Sorry for the long wait miss," Katniss turned around to find Rye there again, with a brown paper bag. "My brother likes to take time when he makes bread,"

"At least mine is quality, Rye!" Called the boy from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yes, and that's why you don't have a girlfriend because all you do is make bread," Rye replied. He rolled his eyes. Katniss left before their argument could continue and went her merry way off to school.

**.**

Katniss doesn't eat her breakfast until she arrives at school. Sadly for her, Madge was there first, wearing a plain green shirt and jean skirt that went up to her knees.

"What took you so long?" Madge asked, giving her a suspicious look.

"My breakfast," Katniss took the bag out of her backpack and went off to one of the picnic tables. Madge followed suit.

"You know you could get breakfast at my place," Katniss knew about that. Madge was just afraid that if she was late she would end up being teased by the older kids and called names like "loner".

"No it's fine. Just the Mellark boys took over the shop today,"

"Please don't tell me Nickel took over register. I was planning to go there this afternoon to get something for my dad but Nickel's so irresponsible! Last time, he stuffed a fake fish in my croissant,"

"You're sounding more like your father every day," Katniss reached for the loaf inside her bag. She took out of the bread, but her eyes found something else in there also. A cookie with frosting that resembled a rose flower.

"What'cha lookin' at? Madge politely asked as Katniss took out the cookie.

"I didn't even asked for one. Must've been a mistake," Katniss inferred as she took a bite of her loaf.

"Careful! Nickel might've done it!"

"You just want an excuse to eat the cookie," She continued to eat the bread but still stared at the cookie. A loaf is one thing. But a cookie? "Besides. Nickel wasn't even around. Only Rye and his younger brother,"

Katniss shrugged and had a bit of the cookie. It was pretty good, the cookie with right amount of sugar to make a child smile. She couldn't resist and ate the rest of the cookie. She'd have to thank the Mellarks' later.

"Is it good?" Asked Madge innocently. Before Katniss could answer, first period bell had ringed. They both went their separate ways. They wouldn't share a class until two hours from now.

But Katniss really would've wished she shared first period with her.

**.**

"Good morning class," Mrs. Alledy announced. Everyone had been looking down at their feet. First day was always the hardest. Especially if you're the new kid. Twiddling with her thumbs, Katniss though about how she hated science. She wasn't going to become a scientist. Maybe an archer would do. But what jobs applies to bows and arrows in the 21st century? "Today we get to choose lab partners! They will work with you on every project and class work until the end of the year,"

Before she could continue, the students were already making agreements to be partners. Katniss prayed that she could work alone. It was always awkward around her partner and they ended up doing their work separately.

"No, no. Not like that, kids,"

The students looked up, and Katniss swore that everybody in the classroom had their eyebrows knitted together with a confused look on their faces.

"You get to choose a name from a hat with all your names written on it," The class groaned. Katniss placed her head against the desk and tried to tune out every sound around her. If only Madge were here.

"Ms. Everdeen, why don't you go first?"

The moment she called up the girl's name, she quietly got up from her seat and made her way towards the teacher.

"Can I work alone?" She asked, her eyes planted on the ground.

"No," Katniss gave out a huff of exasperation. She squeezed her eyes shut and let her hand go right to the bottom of the hat. Once she picked out the slip, she shifted her way back to her seat, not bothering to pick up her feet. She didn't hear her partner's names due to the fact that everyone gave out a sigh, thankful it wasn't their name called out. It's not like they hate Katniss—most of them haven't even spoken to her—but because they want to be paired up with someone in the room that they know.

It took a few minutes for everybody to get with their partners, but Katniss didn't move a muscle. She heard heavy footsteps coming her way, but she still looked at her desk.

"Y'know, you might get in trouble if you don't speak to your partner,"

Finally, she lifted her head up to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes staring right at her. His eyes flickered right down to the floor when they locked together, and she couldn't help but notice the pink tinge on his cheeks. "Just saying,"

"Sorry," The moment was evidently very awkward for the two of them. The silence continued on until he took out a red notebook, and opened up to a blank page and started to draw.

She let her eyes flicker to his notebook. "Oh, so you draw?"

The boy shrugged, not looking up to see her grey eyes. "I don't think any of my drawings are all that good…"

He didn't continue because he began to concentrate on his work. In just a matter of minutes he drew that birch tree outside the window left of them. Once he had finished, Katniss looked in awe at his creation.

"You made it look so real, even if you only used pencil," Her drawings weren't even half good. They were just lines and circles and didn't use much creativity and patience when drawing them. "What's your name?"

"Peeta Mellark," He must've been the boy who had gave her the cookie! At least she could thank him now rather than later.

"Weren't you the one that put a cookie in the bag?"

He still doesn't meet her eyes. "It's the first day of school. Got to have something to perk you up,"

She wasn't convinced, but she was fine with his answer.

**.**

The day seemed like forever, but somehow, her back was against that birch tree Mellark had drawn that very morning. She had to wait for Madge; she made a deal with her that she'd pick her up in the afternoon and drop her off at her house. However, she seemed to take longer than usual. But then she had just remembered; student council had just started that day. She picked up her things after the realization, and let the hot sun beat down on her face. Katniss really wished it would be fall soon. The air would feel crisp and fresh then.

Her stomach started to growl. She hadn't eaten for two hours. Digging into her pocket, she took out the 18 dollars. The bakery's a long walk from here, but at least she could get some sun. Her mother has been complaining about that.

She started her long walk to the bakery.

**.**

And only one Mellark brother was there.

Thankfully it hadn't been Nickel. He'll just go ahead and play a prank on you. And Rye hadn't been there either. He wasn't as bad as Rye, but he'll occasionally give in to help with his tomfoolery. Only Peeta stood there at the register, looking down and smiling to himself. The bakery was nearly empty, so Katniss went up to the register and slipped him 7dollars.

"Oh! Didn't see you there," His grin somehow got bigger and his eyes glowed even more. He must have been day-dreaming about something that made him happy.

"One loaf of bread please," She whispered. He ran off to the kitchen, leaving her there for a few moments. It took about twenty minutes to come from school to here. And didn't Madge say she was going to get something for her dad?

Right on cue, Madge burst through the door, twiddling with her thumbs. When she looked up she saw Katniss by the register. Madge stood next to her, holding out her wallet. "Four bucks? I thought a loaf was only two,"

"Hey, he gave me the cookie this morning,"

"It was an act of kindness. Accept it,"

"Yeah. But I feel like I have to owe him,"

"It was probably just a simple gift—"

Before she could continue, the brown bag plopped right in front of her. Peeta looked down at the four dollars she gave him. "It's only two,"

"Keep the change,"

"Is this about the cookie?" He asked. "You don't have to give me anything,"

"I feel like I do," She replied. "Little things could do a lot in the future, you know,"

"I can't take your money,"

"Fine then," And she left with her bag of bread. But the rest of the money had still been on the counter


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's going to be in Peeta's POV this time (It's still third person.) because I want to see inside his thoughts, y'know? And I have **_**not **_**abandoned this. Just was too busy with my life…**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Chapter Two

Peeta didn't usually work the register until he turned 16. His father had took over and he and his brothers worked in the kitchen, getting flour all of their clothes. When Nickel turned 16, he worker at the register at the evening, so he'd have to close up. Same with Rye. But now, since they were all the right age, whoever got there first could work at the register. And sadly, Peeta was the slowest runner in the family.

He and his siblings liked working at the bakery, register or not. But they all hated the warmness of the kitchen, the heat from the stoves making them sweat. Thankfully, his brothers had after-school activities to go to, and he got the register.

He hadn't realized how empty the store was.

That explained why Rye and Nickel were always on their phones whenever they worked this shift. They both had girlfriends, unlike him. Maybe Rye had been right. If he hadn't been baking bread all day, he could go outside and make some friends.

But they knew nothing about Katniss Everdeen.

He remembered that windy day in kindergarten, when she had been wearing that red plaid dress and her hair was in two braids instead of one. Watching her up on that stool during music class, singing like an angel, made him swear that he was going to marry her one day. It was innocent, young love. And still was. Once he spotted her at the bakery that morning, he couldn't resist giving her the cookie. Many people in the neighborhood were kind of poor because of the economy. At least, that's what he had heard. He didn't pay much attention to politics or money troubles. Like most other teens, it got him bored. But the cookie was just about a dollar or two. It wasn't much. And when she had asked about it in class that morning, he hadn't known what to think.

Heading over to the sink, he washed his hands of the flour he had used for the small cakes they put on display at the window. His father and Peeta frosted them all, and it was nice to have some time with him. He seemed so unhappy around his mother. They hadn't loved each other, but they had both been heart-broken at the time, and they relied on each other. It wasn't true love.

His eyes wandered over to the clock. It was 4:42. Rye and Nickel would be back in about 15 minutes or so. He hung his stained apron at the coat rack near the door. His parents would be expecting him for dinner right now.

* * *

Walking into class that next morning, he tried hard not to smile when he saw Katniss at their desk, probably waiting for class to begin. He slid into the desk next to her, but the thought of even talking to her made him nervous. All that confidence he worked up that morning had dissipated. He had no problem talking to _other _girls. They weren't special, like her.

Ms. Alledy entered the room, her red curls bouncing as she walked. She was one of the youngest teachers at the school, and was nicer than Mrs. Fonse next door. Peeta had her class next.

"Class, I would like to tell you have a science project that's due in January," All the kids groaned. Everybody hated the thought of doing a project. Most people do it last minute. There were barely any other people who did it the month it was announced. However, Peeta always did it two months before. He saw the stress in Rye's and Nickel's eyes when they were only starting to work on it on the last few day before he entered high school. His projects weren't perfect, but they weren't bad either. He looked to the right of him and saw Katniss slumping in her seat. Was she worried that she had to work with him of all people? Most people work with a partner, but they've been sharing science class for a couple of years now, and she just worked alone. Maybe she liked solitude. And Peeta knew how chatty he could be, and how it could be annoying at times. Maybe she knew it too.

"Now class, open your science books to page 7 please," Simultaneously, the class all bent down to find the book under their seats. Like most other people, he didn't like science too much. He was going to be a baker his whole life anyway. What is he supposed to learn from fossil fuels?

At least the first chapter was about space. It was easy, too. It always was. All you have to do is remember stuff.

"So… what are we going to do for our science project?" Peeta asked innocently, staring at the page in the book.

"I don't know. I hate projects," She huffed as she bowed down to get her book. At least hadn't slammed it against the desk like the others had. "Maybe I'll ask my little sister,"

"Prim?" He asked. Maybe he'd get to know more about her about by asking question. But maybe she'd think he's being nosy. He wasn't a part of her life, like her sister and mom. But she was a part of his.

"Yeah. She usually has good ideas about them,"

"Maybe we could start a few months early," He let a grin grow on his face. Katniss shrugged.

"Ok…," She replied.

They remained in silence for the rest of the class.

* * *

In Mrs. Jenkins history class, you had to be fast and quick with your notes, or else you would mostly likely fail on her tests. Like last year, he would rather be in the kitchen for two days then constantly grip a pencil for an hour.

Thankfully, the bell had ringed. It was time for lunch.

Leaving the classroom, he headed off to the cafeteria, trying to spot his friends. But not before he saw a girl with her dark hair styled into a braid.

He clutched the straps on his backpack and smiled. Maybe this was an open chance to talk to her. He remembered that she always sat with mayor's daughter. But he shared a class with her, and he hadn't seen her that day. She was most likely absent.

He tried not to seem too happy. So he managed to plaster his regular smile on his face before sitting down next to Katniss.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Maybe their friendship was going too quick. Heck, he didn't even know if they were friends at all! "We could talk about our project,"

She give a simple shrug and plopped himself on the bench, taking out the paper bag from his backpack. "January's a short way from now Katniss,"

"I know," She took a bite of her sandwich. "I usually do it last minute,"

"My brothers do that also. But after seeing them trying to rip their hair off, I always did it a couple months before,"

They were silent for a few moments.

"My sister always helps me to do it. She's good at science,"

"So how about we start it in a few weeks? Like you said, your sister has good ideas,"

She ponders about it for a minute, rubbing her hands together and looking down to the ground.

"Sure…"

He tried hard not to let his smile get bigger.

* * *

**It's been sometime since I've gotten into THG mindset, me obsessing over a couple of cartoons and all. :p And of course my stupid online classes. Sorry for the delay, peeps. And I'm also anticipating TDKR GREATLY. And of course my trip to a foreign country, but I've got something planned for Chapter 3, something that'll make you think Prim is the most sweetest and devious person in the world! MWA HA HA HA!**


End file.
